Excess Energy
by Immicolia
Summary: Scout has a tendency to get wound up after a battle.  Sniper helps take the edge off.  Sniper x Scout with very little in the way of a plot, but a small side of character introspection.


Scout is the sort to get keyed up right after a big battle. Or before. Occasionally during. Truth be told, Scout is a loudmouthed twenty-year-old kid so it's no surprise that he gets keyed up at the drop of a hat, period. Practically vibrating when they drag themselves back to the resupply depot after a successful day's defence, although that level of twitchiness may have something to do with those horrible soft drinks he keeps pounding back. Grin all wide and eager while he struts around gloating about how many BLUs he popped (even if defensive missions aren't his forte) and, "You know, I caught their spy trying to slip up into your little hidey-hole, Sniper. You owe me." Sniper waving the whole thing aside with a tolerant sort of nod and trying not to smile when Engineer starts getting on Scout's case about how he didn't get rid of that spy quick enough to save his precious sentry guns. Scout shrugging it off with a: "Hey, I'm freakin' amazing but I ain't one of your machines, Engie. Good thing too. They ain't smart enough to know a spy when they see one." A statement that results in their usually quite even-tempered engineer attempting to bludgeon Scout with a wrench.

Scout has that sort of effect on a lot of people, although as irritating as the kid is Sniper has his doubts that anyone with RED would resort to killing one of their own. Even through the squabbles that result from nine dissimilar people being paid to share close quarters there's an underlying sort of trust and fondness. Even if you're paid to it's hard to fight next to someone you hate and it's even harder to hate someone watching your back. So he sighs and lets Scout cower behind him and asks with a lazy sort of grin if this counts as payback for the spy extermination.

Scout just glowers, punches him on the shoulder and scoots off to duck behind Heavy who probably makes for a better blockade in the long run anyway. The big man laughing in that low, rumbling way of his about how, "little Scout's big mouth gets him in trouble again."

Hours later, after the sun has long since set and Sniper is sprawled outside the base enjoying a smoke, Scout is still wired up and twitchy. Settling in next to Sniper and trying to be casual and cool when he asks, "So how about that repayment," grinning like the teenager he's just barely past being all the while. To his credit, Sniper tries very hard not to laugh but damned if there isn't something endearing about the little nuisance when he gets like this.

"I thought stopping Engineer from cracking your skull open was payback."

"Aw, c'mon, man. You know how it gets and it's not like there's any chicks around... Well, Pyro might be one. But Pyro's weird with the whole 'not takin' the suit off' thing and I'm not sure I wanna know what's goin' on there and..."

Sniper kisses him. Mostly to get him to shut up with a side of getting him to sit still since Scout's fidgeting only tends to get worse when he goes off on a tangent. Not that the sitting still lasts for longer than a few seconds before Scout is eagerly squirming his way onto Sniper's lap and making these pleased little humming noises in mid-kiss since it also seems to be a physical impossibility for Scout to be quiet for any amount of time, even when his mouth is otherwise occupied.

(which can make things exceptionally interesting when Scout's mouth is occupied with something a little lower down than a simple kiss)

It's exciting for a few ticks of time. The pair of them sprawled in the dark just below one of the base's windows and all too aware of the slightest sliver of light peeping through the blackout curtains that Soldier insisted (or more, quite loudly demanded) be used lest some BLUs start taking to peeking in windows at night... or something. Soldier's arguments never come off as entirely rational, but it's easier to go along with him than try to use any sort of logic so that means blackout curtains for every window and the illusion of being absolutely alone in the darkness when in reality at least a few members of the team are on the other side of that fortified wall and might come outside looking for them at any moment. Hell, for all they know Spy might have popped outside for a quick smoke and could be spooking around in the shadows watching. A stray concern that Sniper has never mentioned out of the simple worry that the dumb kid just might decide to go off on Spy about it someday, which is a confrontation that Sniper really doesn't want to deal with by any stretch of the imagination. If Spy knows (which he probably does, Spy has an annoying tendency to know everybody's business) but isn't about to say anything then so be it. Sniper's not inclined to upset the status quo.

They sit in the dark, Scout straddling his hips and muttering a litany of filthy things against the side of his neck. Scout never shuts up and seems to know at least a hundred different ways to say how badly he wants to get off right _NOW_, goddamnit. And, "You know you want a piece of this, Sniper. It's good. It's so fucking good. Oh yea. C'mon..." His body shifting eagerly against Sniper's, all breathless rubbing in the dark that could easily be over in thirty seconds flat if Scout gets his way. Sniper's hands sliding downwards in an attempt to still Scout's jerky, urgent, movements.

"Easy, easy. Always in such a bloody rush. Think you were still a randy teenager, wanting to just dry-hump and run all the time." A low chuckle escaping his throat at the same time Scout lets out this needy sort of high-pitched whine that reminds Sniper a little bit of a trapped animal. "It ain't always a race to the finish, mate. Especially not with this."

Scout just mumbles something incoherent against the curve of his throat, still squirming a bit although not quite as desperately as before. Not with a pair of steady hands slipping up under Scout's shirt and smoothing over warm skin, callused fingertips brushing featherlight over freshly healed scars (no one comes out of these fights unscarred, not even a fleet-footed little punk like Scout) in such a way that it leaves Scout shivering a little. No sound beyond the hitching gasps that escape his throat.

As much as Sniper wants to savour the whole thing, he's not superhuman. He's just a man and Scout is one hell of a strange sort of temptation. All bony limbs and a smart mouth (a _very_ smart mouth) tangled around him and with a few deft movements pants are unfastened. Skin sliding against skin and Scout's body jerks like he's ready to head full tilt towards that race to the finish again and absolutely nothing is going to stop him this time.

(truthfully, by this point, Sniper wasn't going to stop him anyway)

When it's over Scout always sort of flops away, sprawled out flat on his back and staring up at the night sky while Sniper lights another smoke and a strange sort of quiet falls. Silent save for the rasp of their breathing settling back into something resembling a normal rhythm again, the air thick with questions that will never be asked or answered.

It's nothing big, after all. Just a way to burn off excess energy after a fight, and they're both quite happy with that.


End file.
